Cuando no es Como debiera ser
by Kya-Usui
Summary: HOROXREN, HERMOSISÍSMA PAREJA QUE HACEN SOBRE TODO POR QUE SUS PERSONALIDADES SON TAN OPUESTAS


Cuando no es Como debiera ser:

Hace cuanto tiempo no estoy seguro, tal vez fue mi error el haber vuelto... pero nunca fue mi intención terminar así, al recordar esas escenas aún me hacen sentir ese cosquilleo por mi piel, incluso me siento temblar, sudar, quisiera dejar de pensar en eso y en cada momento transcurrido todas esas ocasiones tan apasionadas donde cada vez lo deseaba más... tengo miedo…y es que no se de que.

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que regrese a Japón y aún recuerdo el primer día cuando emocionado olvide cada cosa que ocupaba mi mente al pensar en que pronto los vería…

- ¡Hola Ren buenos días! - una voz conocida llegó desde el pasillo donde estaba

- ¿Que haces aquí, deberías estar en China – un poco sorprendido digo esto, no es que no la quisiera ver pero que hacia allí saludándome como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- Cambios de último minuto – sonríe

- ¿De último minuto?- preguntó un poco sarcástico

- Tu padre creyó que te alegrarías si yo te acompañaba, pensó sería una buena idea el que estudiáramos juntos y yo también –

- ¿Mi padre?- claro como no lo supuse antes- Tamao no debiste hacer esto, no quiero que lo hagas por que eres mi novia, no es obligatorio que estés donde yo estoy ni vayas a donde voy, además solo debías esperarme un año allá -

-Yo no vine solo por ti, también tengo cosas que hacer acá, por lo menos pensé que te agradaría la idea – Está bien lo admito, su respuesta me sorprendió

- Supongo que no es una mala idea – contesté con cierta frialdad, después de todo era mi novia

Llegue temprano, pues quería ver la cara que pondrían ciertas personas ya hacía tiempo que no las veía y de vez en cuando nos mandábamos algún correo pero en ningún momento mencione el que estudiaría aquí el último año

- ¿Cómo están? –

- ¡Ren! – Yoh me saludo un poco sorprendido - Y ese milagro que estas aquí –

- Pronto terminaremos el noveno grado así que quería verlos antes de que eso sucediera -

- Es genial, así podremos estar juntos y saber que has hecho de tu vida – dijo con expresión tranquila, la cuál era muy común en Yoh

Subimos al salón y parado en la puerta estaba un chico peliazul, no notó nuestra presencia debido a que se encontraba hablando con alguien

-¡Horo-Horo! – Yoh lo saludo aún cuando este hablaba con alguien más

- Yoh, ¿Ren? – terminó su platica y se dirigió a nosotros

- Ren decidió venir a estudiar con nosotros este año –

- Bueno pensé que sería lo mejor, además hace tiempo que no los veo –

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían iniciado las clases, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Horo e Yoh, casi no le prestaba atención a Tamao pero no parecía preocuparle eso en lo más mínimo

- Hola Ren -

- ¡Ah! Horo, que haces aquí -

- Es un buen lugar para relajarse un rato – dijo a la vez que se acostaba en el pasto

- Mm… -

- Dime Ren ¿tienes novia? -

- ¡Eh! pues… yo… - no se por que pero levemente me puse nervioso al oír su pregunta, por lo que no pude contestarle

- Que no te de pena, yo no tengo sabes y no es que no quiera de hecho tengo muchas admiradoras es solo que… bueno tu sabes – Parecía un poco apenado, lo noté por que aunque intento esconderlo muy levemente se notaba un sonrojo en su rostro

No se por que pero el estar con él me hacía sentir bien, a pesar que solo hace dos semanas que había regresado el ya era alguien importante para mí, de hecho desde el primer día lo fue pero por que...

- Ya es algo tarde no tienes que irte - su dulce voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

- ¡Eh! si, diablos como pueden ser las diez tan pronto -

- No te preocupes si quieres te puedo acompañar - sujeto mi mano

- No es necesario, estaré bien -

Nos encontrábamos sentados en una pared cerca de las calles próximas a la escuela cuando solo sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cintura yo me quede paralizado que debía hacer, que le sucedía, pero a él parecía no afectarle por que con la misma calma me hablo – Vamos Ren así estaré seguro de que no te pase nada - me acercó aún más hacía él haciendo que quedará levemente volteado recargándome en su cuerpo – además no me desviaré mucho y no creó que a Pilika le moleste – para entonces ya había cambiado su posición cosa que no había notado por el hecho de que mi cabeza se encontraba agachada, al levantarla él ya estaba con sus piernas recargadas en el piso y su cuerpo totalmente frente a mí, todo pasó tan rápidamente que no lo creía, sus manos tomaron mis hombros y su cara se acerco para darme un beso que no se por que correspondí

Cuando se separó de mí me vio y pasó uno de sus dedos nuevamente por mis labios - Está bien - me separé de él rápidamente y comencé a caminar sin siquiera voltear simplemente no podía por que sin que lo hubiera notado estaba completamente rojo

Horo me hacía sentir diferente era algo especial, no se que pero era algo, ese chico peliazul y ojinegro me hacía sentir diferente, nervioso, más que nada era genial estar a su lado no me importaba nada cuando estaba con él aunque no entendía del todo su comportamiento, por que hizo eso, que le pasa, ¿que me pasa a mí, por que hice eso sin siquiera reclamarle, el era lindo, amable, carismático y de hecho tenemos personalidades muy opuestas pero… por otro lado yo ya tenía novia, aunque no se por que pero durante toda la noche no deje de tocarme los labios... ¡Dios! Besa genial.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que llegue y todo iba bien y hubiera seguido así, pero bueno tampoco lo podía esconder por siempre

- Hola Yoh- era Tamao quién a pesar de que hace tiempo era mi novia últimamente deseaba que nunca lo hubiera sido – Hola Ren – y paso, me saludo con un beso en la boca, a pesar de que estas tres semanas lo evite hoy no pude – pensaba ir con unas amigas al cine y me preguntaba… si te gustaría acompañarnos –

- Iría pero… quede de ir a casa de Yoh está tarde – Yoh quedo sorprendido, pero al verme intentó disimular

- Bien, si tienes planes pues entonces luego nos vemos – por la expresión que tenía no me había creído, pero por lo menos no tenía que ir con ella

- A mi casa – por fin pregunto

- No te quejes – había sido lo mejor que se me había ocurrido, no soy bueno para esas cosas

- Dime, Tamao también va a estudiar aquí – dijo sorprendido

- Sí, entró este año – no le tome importancia

- Entonces tú y ella son… – me veía como diciéndome, por que no me lo dijiste antes

- Si Yoh, Tamao es mi novia -

- Vaya te lo tenías bien guardadito Ren -

- No me molestes -

- Vamos que no te de pena, ella es tu novia ¿no? -

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! –por qué me parece que fue una mala idea haberle dicho

Me pregunto si para estás alturas aquel peliazul ya se habrá enterado de que Tamao es mi novia, ¿y si no? Tal vez debería decirle, pero... que pensará de eso y que pasa si en realidad yo lo quiero

Ya habíamos salido de la escuela e íbamos caminando por una de las calles cercanas a Funbari

- Te invito a comer -

- ¡Que! – su invitación me había sorprendido

- Vamos, invitamos a Horo y vemos que se hace -

- Invitarme a donde - Horo no sabía ni siquiera de que hablábamos

- Bueno crees que puedas ir a mi casa a comer – una pregunta algo ilógica de parte de Yoh digo conociendo a Horo

- Claro que sí – su cara lo decía todo, pero bueno era Horo

**--------------------------------------**

**Fue tu voz y la manera en que me hablaste,**

**La forma de tus palabras**

**Provocaron que preguntara por ti**

**-------------------------------------**

- Me alegra que hayan venido, hacia tiempo que ya no se paraban por aquí -

- Dime algo Yoh está Anna - Horo parecía algo preocupado

- No ella salió, también por eso los invite – el castaño sonrío algo nada raro en él

- Ren estás algo callado ¿te sucede algo? -

- No estoy bien y no se habla con la boca llena -

- Tu siempre corrigiéndome -

- Vamos muchachos tómenlo con calma -

Todo iba "bien" hasta que nos quedamos solos, nos manteníamos callados, yo, igual de frío...él, igual de despistado

- Y entonces... – comenzó

- Mm –

- Me contestarás la pregunta del otro día –

- ¿Cuál pregunta? – no entendía de que me hablaba y eso que yo era el inteligente en está situación

- No te acuerdas – río levemente – parece que tendré que volver a hacértela – me sentí un poco tonto al oírlo tan seguro de sí, mientras que a él no pareció importarle - ¿Tienes novia?

No conteste su pregunta pensaba que si lo hacía o una de dos el se reiría o... bueno no tenía una segunda

- Oye... Ren, estás ahí -

Jugaba conmigo molestándome dado el hecho de que no contestaba su pregunta, en cierta forma me gustaba verlo así pues parecía un niño, un niño muy lindo que me agradaba consentir a pesar de lo orgulloso y frío que fuera sin él, igualmente jugando comencé a corretearlo por toda la habitación "por que estaba enojado" lanzando los cojines de la sala, sin querer al alcanzarlo tropecé y curiosamente caímos en el sillón, quede encima suyo y sentía su calor, la respiración se me dificultaba era excitante, lo sé suena raro pero lo era y por un momento me sentí diferente, me quede atónito ya que sin darme cuenta sus manos recorrían mi espalda acariciándome suavemente mientras yo insistía con la mirada, esos ojos que me demostraban ternura y se perdían ante mí, de pronto solo vi su rostro acercándose a mi cuando un pensamiento recorrió mi mente TAMAO…

- Horo… - las palabras se me dificultaban a la vez que mi cara se alejaba de él

- ¿Que pasa Ren? – Contesto como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo

- Como qué, que me pasa esto está mal, yo tengo novia y ni siquiera debería estar aquí – En realidad no sabía que excusa inventarme, me gustaba pero… ¿por que a mí?

- Novia ¿quién? – increíblemente parecía no creerme

- Tamao… ella es mi novia y, la quiero esto es solo un impulso – ni si quiera yo me creía hace tiempo que ella no me importaba, tal vez por la actitud de novia posesiva que había tomado meses antes pero Horo…

- Un impulso, eso debe ser… - agacho su mirada mientras yo veía como sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza -lo siento Ren – me dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se incorporó, por suerte Yoh regreso pronto

- Ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde – ¿"se me hace tarde"?

- Si quieres te llevo – contesto Yoh con tanta tranquilidad, que parecía no darse cuanta nada

- No, puedo irme solo –

- Pero Ren…- no lo deje terminar solo me fui, no tenía nada contra Yoh pero tampoco quería quedarme ahí más tiempo

Las primeras semanas transcurrieron tranquilas, Anna se encargó de mantener ocupada a Tamao para que yo pudiera tener un poco más de "libertad", Horo y yo no habíamos hablado de lo ocurrido aquella noche el problema era que cada día que estaba con Horo me hacia pasar ratos agradables y divertidos, no sé como explicarlo pero cada vez que me miraba, o estaba junto de mí me hacia sentir bien, experimentaba sensaciones que creía no conocer.

Llegue al Hotel donde por el momento me hospedaba, subí al cuarto y con cierta indiferencia me acosté en la cama, eran las dos de la mañana cuando desperté, me había quedado dormido y ahora por la ventana se observaba como afuera estaba nevando, recordé a Tamao en esa brisa helada que llegó al abrir la ventana ya que después de todo lo que había pasado aún recordaba aquel beso tierno y frágil que me dio aquella tarde soleada la cuál se complementaba precisamente con una pequeña brisa, la cuál hizo que su cabello cubriera su rostro; aquel día se hizo mi novia… pero ahora todo había cambiado ¿por qué, el reflejo de la luna me recordaba insistentemente a la persona con quién me sentía a gusto en estos meses que habían pasado, Horo era diferente a todas las personas que conocía me hacía sentir bien y era una de las pocas personas que me hacía reír últimamente pero tenía que saber lo que realmente sentía por él, no sé tal ves este sentimiento era por la relación que últimamente llevaba con Tamao, aunque nunca he temido a la soledad está vez hubiera querido que él estuviera aquí, el tal vez me entendería… pero por el momento no quería pensar en nada, ni en Tamao, ni en Horo-Horo solo quería saber que hacer y esperaba que todo mejorara

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba

- Sí – conteste fríamente al oír su voz – no sentí cuando llegaste

- Seguro que no sentiste, en que tanto piensas Ren te veo muy distraído – me dio un suave beso en la mejilla

- Tu sabes que soy así – Intentaba encontrarme con la mirada mientras yo hacia todo lo posible por desviarla no soportaba verla así y menos ahora, ella solo se limito a sonreír

- Que tienes, últimamente has cambiado mucho y si es por mí… - la interrumpí

- Tú no tienes la culpa, es solo que tal vez yo… pensé que estabas dormida -

- ¿Por que?… antes en estos momentos me abrazabas, me hacías sentir segura -

- No he cambiado soy el mismo… además cuando empezamos a andar nunca te quejabas de cómo era – intentaba desviar la conversación, la verdad no quería hablar de nosotros

- Pero no eras tan distante y eso es lo que me preocupa la indiferencia que hace poco nos ha ido separando últimamente ya casi no hablamos y casi no te veo - por fin dejo de abrazarme y recargo sus manos en la ventana

- Duerme Tamao mañana será otro día – me fui a dormir sin siquiera voltear a verla, simplemente no podía

Me encontraba en el parque eran casi las doce y como no tenía nada que hacer decidí salir un rato para despejar mi mente, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me había ocurrido estos últimos dos meses y lo único en que pensaba era en él… Yoh llegó y comenzamos a caminar

- Que has hecho de tu vida Ren – su intención era hacerme hablar solo eso, lo note por que ni siquiera me vio cuando pregunto

- Pues no mucho – contesté desganado mientras el suspiro

- No me estarás mintiendo - en esos momentos sonrío

- Por que habría de hacerlo - contesté indiferente

- Bueno nunca me dijiste que tenías novia -

- Ya vas a empezar, ¡Déjame en paz! -

- Pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿No, la vas a pasar con tu familia –

- No lo sé, pero, no lo creó – Sobre todo con la gran familia que tengo... - Pero para mi cumpleaños todavía faltan casi 4 meses –

- Si no vas a salir pensaba organizarte algo –

- Gracias pero no hace falta –

- Oye que el de allá no es Horo –

Era cierto Usui estaba ahí y por lo visto no estaba mal acompañado, la verdad no se como pero me acerque tan rápido que no sabía ni que hacer de repente solo me vi frente a él.

- ¡Ah! Hola Ren – parece haberle sorprendido el hecho de que yo estuviera ahí

- Sí a mí también me da gusto verte –

- Te ocurre algo – creó que si capto el tono sarcástico

- ¿A mí? No, no me presentas a tu amigo Horo –

- ¿Amigo? Te refieres a él, vaya Ren parece que hoy vienes un poco despistado es Liserg, vino de Inglaterra a visitarnos un rato –

- ¡Liserg! – _(idiota)_ fue el único pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente

- ¡Sorprendido! – _sonrío_

- Mm… Claro que no – contesté algo sarcástico - es solo que no te esperaba por acá y menos en ciclo escolar -

- No estudiaré este semestre – por la confianza que tenía parecía que era algo más que una simple visita

- Eso es normal en ti la escuela igual no se te da… y dime te piensas quedar mucho tiempo –

- Hasta que empiece el próximo semestre, por lo mientras estaré por aquí, además Usui se ofreció a hospedarme –

- ¿Usui?... – le miré como intentando reírme - Vaya entiendo, me gustaría seguir platicando contigo pero me tengo que ir –

- Claro nos vemos el lunes – volvió a sonreír

- ¿El lunes? – voltee a ver a Horo esperando encontrar la respuesta

- Lo que pasa es que como va a estar aquí y para que no se aburra pues le dije que si no iba a la escuela un rato –

¡Maldito! Le pasaba el hecho de que estuviera aquí, se quedara con Horo, pero encima ir a mi escuela quien diablos se creía

Me detuve en un edificio cercano al hotel donde me hospedaba, necesitaba pensar y en ese momento apareció Tamao quién solo sonreír, empezó a sentirse nuevamente el frío ya que pronto volvería a nevar así que decidimos regresar al hotel, el camino fue muy callado; pero algo ocupaba mi mente y lo único en que pensaba era en él.

**-----------------------------------**

**A mi amigo que está viviendo contigo**

**Le pareció interesante que le diga**

**Que pensé cuando te vi**

**------------------------------------**

- Yoh perdona por haberme ido así ayer pero… -

- No te preocupes, tenías cosas que hacer – la tranquilidad de Yoh era evidente, parecía no haberle molestado el que me hubiera marchado así de repente

- De seguro fuiste a ver a tu novia - ¿Horo? Y el que, es plática de dos

- Tienes algún problema con eso – lo sé no era la mejor respuesta pero la verdad me había hecho enojar

- Tranquilo Ren, era solo una pregunta – Yoh tenía razón era solo una pregunta

- ¡Vale! Creó que mejor los veo luego – Horo se despidió al ver a Liserg parado en la entrada

Ya era la hora de salida y no había visto a Horo en todo el día… creó que se saltó todas las clases por que nunca entró al salón, realmente no se por que me preocupo seguro debe estar con Liserg, pero si no me importa entonces por que pienso tanto en eso

- ¡Ren! -

- Que quieres Usui – Usui de aquí a cuando le digo así, no quería que notará mi tristeza pero…

- Oye todavía estás enojado conmigo -

- ¿Que? Me alcanzaste solo para preguntarme eso -

- Para mi es muy importante saberlo… -

- ¡Payaso! - no estaba de humor para ese tipo de preguntas y menos después de lo ocurrido el sábado, así que seguí caminando

- Ren – entrelazo sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo que me hizo quedar paralizado, mientras me susurro al oído – tal vez a ti no te importe pero yo me preocupo mucho por ti, y la verdad no me gustaría que estés enojado y mucho menos conmigo – después de decir eso puso una de sus manos en mi cara, jugo un poco con mi pelo y se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí dándome un suave beso en la boca y hasta entonces me soltó

- Ya me tengo que ir – contesté igual de frío como de costumbre

- Te acompaño, claro si tú quieres y si tu novia no se enoja –

No hablamos mucho en el trayecto yo no dejaba de pensar en eso y el parecía no darle importancia

- Si quieres puedes… -

- Gracias, vaya no está tan mal me lo imaginaba más pequeño – ni siquiera me dejó terminar... se recostaba en el sillón

- No exageres -

- Bueno a mí se me hace muy grande -

- ¿Quieres comer? –

- ¡Claro! – Se acercó a la cocina y en ese momento me abrazo – dime algo tu novia te hace sentir lo mismo lo que yo

- Que preguntas haces – agache, mi cabeza intentando ocultar el sonrojo que me había ocasionado al abrazarme

- Una que deberías contestar fácilmente - se acercó aún más a mí

- Horo… yo… – en ese momento Tamao entró a la habitación

- Len ya comiste -

- Tamao… - solo sentí como rápidamente Horo me soltó

- ¡Eh! por que no me dijiste que estabas acompañado –

- Por que no me diste oportunidad, por que no tocas – contesté algo enojado

- Bueno no pensé que hubiera nadie, además tú tienes la culpa –

- Y ahora yo por que –

- Bueno yo ya me iba, nos vemos mañana – Horo se despidió con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- Nos vemos - Tamao se despidió como si nada

- Horo… - mientras yo me quede pensando en él, en como se comportaba conmigo... bueno por lo menos no nos había visto

El pasar de los días me hacía sentir confundido, no sabía que era lo que mi corazón sentía solo que tenía que ordenar mi mente y sentimientos y para comenzar, tenía que hablar con él

- Horo… necesitamos hablar –

- Claro, ven vamos a la cafetería -

- Todo lo que ha pasado – he de admitir que me sentía apenado

- Lo que ha pasado… no me arrepiento de nada – se puso un poco más serio - supongo que suena algo loco pero realmente…-

En ese momento llegó Tamao haciendo imposible saber lo que realmente él sentía por mí y lo que yo por él, pero ahora al verla a ella me hacía sentir más confundido

- Ren te estaba buscando, tengo algo importante que decirte – hizo una señal insinuando si podíamos estar solos

Horo se levanto sin decir nada; aún así le dije: "por favor luego terminamos de hablar y perdona sí…", aquello ya no pudo salir de mi boca por que el interrumpió diciendo "ya habrá tiempo". No quería que se fuera sin antes aclarar lo sucedido pero ante Tamao no podía hacer nada

- Ren tengo que realizar un viaje muy importante así que no estaré – me dijo con un aire de tristeza

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunte

- Tengo que arreglar unas cosas pero regresare pronto, prometo que estaré aquí para tu cumpleaños –

Me dio un beso en el cuál no sentía nada más que culpa Tamao me amaba y yo… no sabía, ella sintió la indiferencia y prefirió marcharse; la verdad me alegraba en cierta manera ya que así tendría tiempo de saber que era lo que sentía. En ese instante solo pude ver a Horo el cuál se encontraba con unos amigos no sé si vio el beso con Tamao, pero una sensación de culpabilidad me invadió de nuevo y solo había una manera de comprobar lo

a seguir a donde quiera que vaya, además ella va a regresar – si tan solo supiera la verdad

- No es bueno esconder los sentimientos –

- No lo hago -

- Mm…Parece que ya está el té vamos debo asegurarme de que Yoh lo haya hecho bien –

**- **Parece que no has cambiado en nada -

**------------------------------------**

**Dije nada mi declaración fue clara**

**Y en el fondo sospechaba**

**Que al decirle tal cosa le mentí**

**-------------------------------------**

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas y aún no regresaba me había estado hablando pero no había querido contestarle, cada día que pasaba parecía tener menos sentido que el anterior, estoy tan confundido realmente amo a esa persona o solo es una gran confusión lo que siento en mi corazón… de pronto así como se fue ella regreso, nos habíamos quedado de ver en un café cercano después de clases, ella había faltado ya que apenas había regresado de quien sabe donde solo sabía que había regresado a China así que por teléfono quedamos en que me alcanzaría en ese lugar, supuse sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella.

- Me extrañaste –

- Pensé que tardarías un poco más en regresar – no la había visto llegar así q´ me sorprendió cuando me hablo

- Termine de arreglar los problemas que tenía y ya estoy de regreso, no te da gusto verme – en ese momento sonrío

- No es que no te extrañara pero… -

- Además no quería dejarte solo por mucho tiempo –

- Tamao yo… - quería decirle lo que sentía pero no me era fácil expresarme, de hecho nunca lo ha sido para mí

- Y pensé que te daría una sorpresa por que como no sabías cuando regresaba -

- Tamao -

- La verdad te extrañe mucho pero últimamente me he puesto ha pensar si en realidad esto vale la pena -

- Oye yo... – me interrumpió o almenos eso parecía, la verdad no había dejado de hablar desde que llegó

- De hecho he estado pensando en que rentemos un pequeño departamento y así salirnos del Hotel, digo si tú estas de acuerdo, me gustaría vivir contigo -

- Tamao - No puedo creerlo me ha estado ignorando desde que llegó, no ha escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le he dicho, aunque no he dicho mucho pero… ese no es el punto

- Sabes viéndolo bien China no es un mal lugar para vivir –

- ¡Oye has escuchado tan solo una palabra de lo que he dicho! –

- Perdón dijiste algo – parecía sorprendida

- Olvídalo – después de todo me resigne a que ese no era un buen lugar para hablar

Realmente no quería que regresara en el momento en que mis ideas y pensamientos aún no estaban ordenados, ella regresa y para que, para confundirme de nuevo… así las cosas regresaban a la normalidad o almenos aparentemente ya que pues la verdad Horo había cambiado mucho últimamente con el único que estaba era con ese odioso de Liserg así que no había podido hablar con él, y bueno le hice caso a Tamao sobre eso del departamento y rentamos uno un poco más lejos de donde nos Hospedábamos claro está que cada quién dormiría en su cuarto, habíamos estado ocupados por eso, lo bueno fue que por lo menos a Tamao le gusto como había quedado, además últimamente lo único que hacía era quejarse, que si no era esto era aquello en fin… como ya nos habíamos cambiado ahora tenía que pasar más a menudo por el parque de aquella calle ya que el departamento quedaba al otro lado y era una manera rápida de cortar camino

- Buenas Noches ¿te importa si te acompaño?– volteó y de inmediato regreso a su posición original, como si no hubiera pasado nada

Hacia ya un tiempo que no veía a Horo así que está oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar, increíblemente estaba en aquel parque y sin Liserg estaba completamente solo, pero lo más curioso es que ya era un poco más de media noche

- Claro que no – murmuró como si hablara para si mismo

- Es una coincidencia verte aquí no crees -

- Si es algo raro – vio su reloj, parecía esperar a alguien

- Quisiera poder hablar contigo de… lo que paso… - en ese momento me interrumpió

- No hace falta – se recargo en la banca parecía mirar el cielo

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te notó raro – bueno conmigo ha estado raro desde hace un mes, que es el tiempo en que Liserg ha estado aquí

- No a mí no me pasa nada -

- Horo-Horo… es una noche muy bonita no crees – era raro verlo tan serio

- Me tengo que ir…- se levantó y comenzó a caminar

- ¡Espera! - fue instintivo el hecho de querer estar con el por que jalé su mano hacia mí sin darme cuenta - no te vayas -

- Para que quieres que me quede, crees que tienes el derecho de jugar conmigo - sus ojos se cristalizaron, algo le pasaba pero que… - creó que soy un idiota al pensar que tú llegarías a sentir algo por mí -

- Horo… yo… no… necesitamos hablar-

Sentí como mi voz se entrecortaba a la vez que empezaba a temblar ¡Diablos! odio ponerme tan sensible y más enfrente de él, si tan solo pudiera expresar mejor mis sentimientos quería hablar con él pero el parecía ya haber tomado una decisión… se volteó y al hacerlo vi nuevamente sus hermosos ojos negros

- Ya te dije que no hace falta - se acercó a mí, con una voz más suave me dijo al oído – yo sé que a quién amas es a ella y no a mí… - agachó su cabeza, en ese instante una lagrima rodó por su mejilla soltó mi mano y empezó a caminar

- No… eso… no es verdad - "_¿por que tiemblo tanto?"_

- Claro que sí, vi como la besabas aquel día – contestó con una voz casi apagada

- Pero… -

- Haz lo que quieras "gatito" – me dio un suave beso en los labios, tan cálido que el frío que sentía lo olvide por un instante intente aferrarme a él para que no se fuera pero no pude

No sabía que hacer incluso sentía como se alejaba de mí nisiquiera se había despedido; empezaba a nevar pero eso no provocaba frío alguno en mí más bien era el hecho de que el no estaba ahí, no pude hablar con él a pesar de que parecía ser un buen momento que diablos le pasaba, el camino se encontraba tan blanquecino que me hizo sentir aún más nostálgico. Al llegar al departamento me encontré una gran sorpresa, Tamao se encontraba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana, recostada sobre la mesa se veía tan frágil que los rayos tenues de la luna se reflejaban en su cara y extrañamente me recordaba a él.

- ¡Oh! ya regresaste - aún se veía adormilada – espero te hayas divertido, mejor dicho relajado, ya se que no te gusta estar encerrado por eso decidí esperarte – continuo mientras se incorporaba

- Realmente no salí a divertirme, solo a caminar para aclarar mis ideas –

- Eso es bueno – me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi cama

- Ya es algo tarde y mañana hay escuela, debes ir a dormir – puso un dedo sobre mis labios

- Lo sé no te preocupes, pero no quiero dormir sola permíteme dormir hoy contigo –

Dormir conmigo… no supe que contestar, ella solo se limito a darme un abrazo cálido, sin duda alguna no podía negarle aquella petición después de todo parecía que a la única que le importaba está relación era a ella

- Te lo pido como la amiga no como la novia, solo una noche –

- Está bien -

Mientras ella dormía a mi lado pensaba en lo que había pasado con Horo-Horo, eso realmente me hacía sentir triste y culpable con ella, aún no sabía si amaba a Tamao o si quería estar con Horo, sentía un frío tan desolador en mi cuerpo que supongo ella sintió por que en ese momento me abrazo más fuerte y me cubrió con las cobijas, al notar mi insomnio y preocupación me dijo:

- Len te sientes bien – me miraba triste

- No es nada, no hace falta que te preocupes –

- Claro que hace falta yo te amo y no me agrada verte así – tocaba mis mejillas con dulzura

- Nunca digas que le amas a una persona jamás sabrás si ese sentimiento es correspondido, siempre habrá una persona que se entregue más a una relación que la otra -

Aquella plática me hacía sentir más confundido que sentía por ella ¿amor o cariño, mientras lo pensaba comenzó a hablar de nuevo

- Dime la verdad ¿que ya no me amas? -

- Que pregunta es esa, además no es un buen momento para hablar de eso platicaremos mañana sí – contesté mientras nuevamente me cubría con las cobijas

- Necesito oír la verdad crees que no siento tu indiferencia – por sus mejillas corrieron unas lagrimas, tal vez no las sintió – por favor dime que es lo que te hago sentir -

- Tamao… - opte por acercarla un poco más hacía mí, haciéndole sentir el calor de mi cuerpo

- Ren… - No le deje continuar dándole un calido beso sintiendo confusión por parte mía, de ella seguí sintiendo ese inmenso amor por mí, mientras le besaba venía a mi mente cierto ojinegro

- Tal vez tengas razón debamos hablar mañana, necesito saber tu respuesta un beso no es una respuesta – me abrazo

- Entiendo -

Horo… que es lo que siento por ti, no puede ser amor, ¿o sí?

-Yoh que tal – salude ya que se encontraba en la entrada sólo

- Hola Ren, oye dime no has visto a Horo -

- No, acabo de llegar, además conoces a Horo seguro llegará tarde -

- Necesito hablar con él -

- Pasa algo malo Yoh – tal vez él sabía algo

- No, solo que me encargo unas cosas y por eso lo estoy buscando – una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Seguro estaría con Liserg claro últimamente no se despegaba de él y lo peor de todo es que nisiquiera había podido hablar con él en estás dos ultimas semanas

**--------------------------------**

**Él hablaba de ti,**

**Y algo me pasaba**

**Dejando correr el río naturalmente terminamos así**

**Es el curso de las cosas, dejando que todo fluya me meto en la cama tuya**

**---------------------------------**

- Claro que es una buena idea – dijo Horo-Horo

- No, Yoh lo agradezco, pero seguro que quieres hacerlo – contesté un poco apenado

- Claro, muy pronto es tu cumpleaños y mereces pasarla bien – me dijo con una sonrisa

- Pero Anna se enojará – contesté un poco preocupado

- Ya veras que no, siempre te preocupas por todo – me dijo Horo al momento que me abrazaba

Tal vez no era tan mala idea así por lo menos podría hablar claro con Horo y almenos saber que realmente siente

**- **Hola, de que hablan –

- Pensé que llegarías más tarde por eso no te espere – Horo contestó algo sorprendido y al verlo a él dejo de abrazarme, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña

- Nada que te importe – contesté un poco frío, lastima que Horo no pensaba lo mismo

- Organizamos una fiesta, pronto será el cumpleaños de Ren -

- ¡Genial! no tengo nada que hacer, creó que puedo ir, claro siempre que quieran – contesto mientras abrazaba a Horo

- Por mí no hay problema – el idiota del peliazul seguía feliz por la idea

- Bueno si quieres Horo puede pasar por ti – Yoh se me adelanto

- Creó que primero deberían saber que es lo que pienso – contesté algo enfadado, no quería que ese tipo fuera

- Que te pasa Ren, que hay de malo con que vaya Liserg – y por supuesto que Usui lo defendió

- Es cierto desde hace rato parece como si no quisieras que fuera – creó que Yoh tampoco captaba la idea

- Hagan lo que quieran – como si realmente no notarán que el tipo me cae mal

No sabía que iba a pasar tenía miedo de perder a Horo y aún no entendía por que, desde que llegó Liserg todo había cambiado y parecía que a Horo no le importaba… parecía distanciarse cada día más

- Oye espera –

- Que es lo que quieres, pensé que Horo aún estaba en el salón – no podía creerlo era Liserg

. Que gracioso -

- No sabía que tenías tan pésimo sentido del humor – el tono sarcástico se me da por naturaleza

- Ni yo que Usui tenía tan pésimos gustos –

- ¿Que quieres decir? – su respuesta me sorprendió, él sabía algo?

- Nada en especial – se puso un poco más serio – en fin no vine hablar de eso

- Entonces… -

- Que tienes contra mí – en ese momento se acerco a mí y me miró interrogándome – ¿tienes alguna relación con él?

- Claro que no, que cosas dices… tu estás más loco que ellos –

- Que bien por que Horo es mío –-

Se alejo con una sonrisa claramente diciendo "es mío", esto se estaba saliendo de control que diablos estaba pasando lo único que me faltaba era un loco como él para una novia como Tamao, ahora que lo pienso ellos no harían una mal pareja

- Hola Ren -

- Tamao, que haces aquí – me había sorprendido el verla

- Te estaba esperando para irnos juntos -

- No tenías que hacerlo -

- Pero quería que nos fuéramos juntos – su tono se oía algo melancólico

**- **Claro – no tenía otra opción más que aceptarlo

Llegamos al departamento ella inmediatamente se fue a su habitación mientras tanto yo me quede en la sala, aún me daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que había pasado con Liserg ¡¿como que el es suyo, por lo menos ahora todo tenía sentido eso explicaba por que de repente el había venido aquí también había entendido el por que estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Horo… creó que ahora más que nunca necesito arreglar las cosas con Tamao, también necesito hablar con Horo y lo peor es que en dos días es la fiesta diablos no se nisiquiera que voy a hacer.

- Ren -

- Eh… - volteé mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba

-Vamos a comer – sonrío, parecía como si ella nada le quitará esa sonrisa del rostro

- ¡Ah!... claro – contesté igual de frío como siempre

Me senté en la mesa pero por alguna razón me sentía culpable ella parecía creer en todo lo que le decía, no le importaba que fuera frío y me aguantaba cuando estaba enojado, a parte de Yoh y Horo era la única persona que me había arrancado una sonrisa y ahora parecía que realmente ya no le importaba como era, últimamente no había preguntado sobre mi comportamiento, solo lo había aceptado y ahora al verla recordaba aquellos días en que la pasábamos bien en la mansión… aún me parecía hermosa pero algo había cambiado desde entonces.

- Pasa algo Ren – interrumpió mis pensamientos

- No -

- He estado pensando en regresar a China -

- ¿Y eso? -

- Bueno pensé en lo que me dijiste cuando supiste que había venido y tienes razón no es necesario que yo esté aquí –

- Mm. – su respuesta me había sorprendido

- No te preocupes te estaré esperando allá – dejó su plato en la mesa

- No sé… si quiero que te vayas – la abracé

- ¡Eh! -

Parecía no haber esperado esa respuesta de parte mía la verdad tampoco yo la hubiera esperado, ¡rayos! Por que me sentía así de repente. Me limite a abrazarla aunque que diablos hacía lo único que iba a lograr era lastimarla más, ella no merece sufrir y ahora que lo pienso no la amo, amar no son caricias sin sentido o un beso sin saber cuál es el sentimiento que intento demostrar, Tamao es mi novia y a decir verdad aún no sé si realmente la quiero perder

- Hola Ren… ¡oh! vaya es la primera vez que llegan juntos – el ojinegro sonreía, parecía estar muy alegre tal vez por Liserg

- No te emociones – no pude resistir su mirada

- Hola Horo – Tamao respondió su saludo

- Bueno Ren te veo en el salón, nos vemos Tamao -

- Me voy contigo, Tamao te veo en la salida – creó que lo de ayer la convenció de que aún siento algo por ella

- Nos iremos juntos hoy – para cuando preguntó aún tenía mi mano sostenida levemente por la suya

Solo me límite a sonreír para contestarle ella se despidió de mí dándome un suave beso que lógicamente correspondí, no podía permitirme esto ella me amaba y yo parecía que solo estaba jugando con ella en vez de hablar con la verdad

- Vamos Galán no te emociones – Usui nos interrumpió y yo quise suponer que sintió celos

Horo me golpeó levemente en la cabeza, más bien parecía que quería jugar conmigo de hecho su sonrisa de nuevo me dio una esperanza en que sentía algo por mí, el me quería a mí, de hecho ahora que lo veo Horo-Horo si es lindo

- Yoh ya llegó – intenté hacerle la plática

- Aún no, me dijo que llegaría tarde –

- ¿Y Liserg? - quería más bien DEBÍA saber si estaba así de feliz por él, ¿que tanto le importaba?

- Te dijo algo -

- No -

- Entonces por que tanta curiosidad por él –

-Mm… no creí que no pudiera preguntar – no sé por que pero me sentí apenado

Caminábamos por el pasillo cuando sentí que jalaron mi brazo, había sido él, me jalo del brazo hacia un salón que estaba vacío, un poco brusco me puso contra una pared quedándose totalmente pegado a mí

- ¿Que te sucede? – no le di importancia al ver su sonrisa de nuevo por lo que intente seguirle el juego, sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito

- Te dolió mucho – sus cabellos azules ocultaban sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto me gustaba mirar, él interrumpió mi pensamiento con una voz más suave – Lamento el haberte hecho chocar así con la pared -

- No importa casi no me dolió – me sentí sonrojado por lo que intente ocultarlo agachando mi cabeza

- Solo quería estar contigo – recargo su cabeza en mi hombro a la vez q´ se puso un poco más serio, pero su voz no cambió – pero cuando llegaste con Tamao pensé que no podría -

- Horo… - no sabía ni que decir, es cierto mi novia era Tamao pero Usui ocupaba un lugar más importante

- Dime algo… sientes algo por mí – su posición no cambió tal vez el aún tenía un mínimo d´ esperanza

-Yo… Horo-Horo… yo -

No podía o más bien simplemente no sabía como expresarme por lo que lo abracé fuertemente pegándolo aún más a mi cuerpo, por su parte parecía sorprendido, no se como pero parecía no tener control sobre mí, incluso sentía que ese no era yo… Horo se separó un poco de mí y al verme limpió unas lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer las cuáles no había notado, una vez hecho esto se acercó aún más a mí y me dio un beso un tanto apasionado, y un tanto salvaje.

- Te amo Ren - sonrío una vez más, mientras acomodaba mis cabellos, aún me abrazaba

Pude haberle respondido lo mismo pero, recordé que el quizás sostenía una relación con Liserg por lo que mi tono cambió, me puse un poco más serio - Ahora quién juega con quién -

- De que hablas – aunque el parecía haberlo olvidado

La campana sonó por lo que ya no pudimos seguir hablando

- Hola Ren, dime no has visto a Usui -

- No Liserg, no lo he visto – Increíblemente no le di importancia a que él estuviera en la escuela buscándolo

- Que raro me dijo que lo esperará en la entrada pero… oye no estás algo grande para tomar leche -

- Eso no te importa, por que mejor no buscas a Horo-Horo -

- Sí eso haré, nos vemos luego bebé -

Será cierto eso que siento por ti... si te quiero por que me es tan difícil entenderlo, saber que aún te espero, fingiendo, mintiendo, por que esconderlo cuando pienso nunca caer en tu juego, cuando creó nunca volver a hacerlo... Si te quiero; es tan difícil entenderlo, cayendo, tan quieto, sabiendo que te extrañare otra noche añorando tu cuerpo, como si fuera el viento.

- Horo… que te pasa por que estás aquí tan solo – Parecía estar preocupado por algo

- Pensé que nadie me encontraría aquí -

- Que te sucede, no me gusta verte así -

- Porqué… por que dijiste hace rato que yo jugaba contigo -

- Por que así parece… a veces… últimamente has estado muy raro conmigo o crees que no noto tu indiferencia - no quería ponerme sensible ante él por lo que opté por ponerme frío – para que un día llegues de buenas a primeras a decirme que me amas -

- Tú… tienes novia no – se acercó sentándose detrás mío mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi cintura y su cabeza sobre mi cuello - siempre estas con Tamao y de seguro a ella si le has de decir que la amas -

- Eso no es cierto casi ni estoy con ella no soy como tú - me sentía deseado pero no por eso iba a cambiar mi postura

- A que te refieres -

- Yo no soy el que estoy con Liserg todo el tiempo – tenía que decirlo, me molestaba el hecho de que estuviera con él

- Así que es por eso, pues no estoy con el por que me guste -

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes -

- A quién quiero es a ti, es tan difícil de entender que no te lo he demostrado ya varias veces… él no me interesa -

En esos momentos cambió su posición quedando a un lado mientras yo permanecí igual, él estaba casi encima mío sentí sus labios, el espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos era muy pequeño, así que por inercia me tendí en el suelo no quería que esto terminará quería estar con él, pero… Tamao, no podía engañarla aún cuando las cosas con Horo parecían haberse solucionado

- Tengo clase - intenté safarme pero él me detuvo

- ¿Qué sientes Ren? -

- No lo sé - desvíe mi mirada

- Tanta prisa tienes por irte -

- Puede que Liserg se enoje al verme contigo -

- Que piense lo que quiera -

- No te importa – su respuesta me sorprendía

- Que no lo entiendes, tú eres el único que me importa -

**-----------------------------------**

**Desde que te he conocido que quiero dormir contigo acércate,**

**Nos mantendremos despiertos**

**Quisiera pasar la noche más sexy en toda mi vida junto a ti**

**Quiero olvidarme del tiempo**

**Así me das lo que te brota cuando me amas**

**Así te doy hasta cansarme, hasta abrazarte, hasta dormirme con vos**

**------------------------------------**

- Sabes que te quiero – contesté con cierta frialdad

- No quería que te molestarás -

- Tamao… - Hasta entonces la miré

- Por que siempre debes ser tan frío –

Agacho la mirada... tal vez no quería que la viera llorar pero aún así pude ver unas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, así estuvo un largo rato así que opté por pararme en el parque cerca del departamento y la abracé, tal vez para intentar creer que no era mi culpa

- A veces siento que no te conozco -

- Eso es una tontería –

Yo pensaba lo mismo no la conocía y también creía que ella no me conocía para nada, en todo el tiempo en que estuvimos bien en nuestro noviazgo cada vez que eran fechas importantes nunca me regalo algo que en verdad me gustará y supongo que ella nunca recibió lo que quería, siempre le preguntaba meses antes para darme una idea y para año nuevo lo único que se me ocurrió regalarle fue una tarjeta. Entonces tal vez ella tenía razón

- Quizás… necesitemos tiempo -

- No te quiero perder - se abrigó en mi cuerpo

- No dije eso -

- Entonces a que te refieres – sus ojos buscaban una respuesta en mí, algo que le dijera que no quería perderla

- Bueno, sería bueno que regresarás a China yo te alcanzaré allá – me miraba

- Vamonos juntos -

- No - suspire mientras arreglaba su cabello alborotado por el aire

- Que escondes Ren – se pegó a un más a mí

- Nada… tal vez es mejor que nos vayamos o no tienes hambre -

- ¡Eh! -

- Yo invitó, que dices – sonreí… no quería hacerla sufrir más

Aceptó no muy convencida de la plática que habíamos tenido parecía no agradarle la idea de tener que esperarme allá

- Quería preguntarte… - jugueteo un momento con la comida

- ¿Qué pasa? - la noté un poco nerviosa

- Quería saber si iríamos juntos a la fiesta -

- Si quieres podemos ir -

- Pues si no tienes nada más que hacer me gustaría que fuéramos juntos- se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

- Por que no -

- Seguro que no quieres ir con alguien más -

- !¿Ah?¡ Con quién más podría ir -

- Solo preguntaba no pensé que te molestaría-

- No me molesta es solo que… -

- Mm. -

- Olvídalo –

Sabía que debía decirle pero… ¿como? las palabras no me salían, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar mis sentimientos debía hablar con la verdad

Pero no pude lo único que quería era dormir así que nos fuimos de ahí directo a casa ella estaba muy pensativa pero de repente me habló a la vez notó que la estaba observando

- Me dejarás dormir contigo está noche -

- ¿Qué? -

- Parece que hará mucho frío – se arreglo la chamarra que llevaba

- Tal vez – contesté igual de frío, como de costumbre

- Entonces… -

- Pues... –

- Solo tienes que decir si o no -

- ¡Eh!... supongo que no habrá problema -

No pude dormir si dormí 2 minutos fue mucho me pasé toda la noche pensando de nueva cuenta en todo y decidí que no importa cuantas veces lo piense siempre llegaré a la misma conclusión, el problema es que no tengo el valor, soy malo para expresar ese tipo de cosas. Tamao durmió tranquila y me hizo recordar aquellos momentos en China, las veces que creí amarla. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarme allá, tal vez…

- ¡Ah! ya voy tarde -

- Llega tarde señor Tao, al pasillo -

- ¿Que? -

Eso me pasa por llegar tarde es la última vez que dejo que Tamao duerma conmigo como diablos se fue y nisiquiera me despertó, aunque yo también tuve algo de culpa

- Hola Len -

- ¿Qué quieres? – lo único que me faltaba, que él apareciera

- Por que tan tarde - me sonrío a la vez que tocaba mi cara

- No te interesa – aparte su mano de mi rostro un poco brusco

- Tu novia te tiene tan ocupado – mostró una sonrisa sarcástica

- Ve al grano Liserg – no pude fingir más

- Tranquilo no quería molestarte, solo quería saber si vas a ir a la fiesta de está noche -

- ¡Ja! Claro que iré… esa fiesta es por mi cumpleaños – contesté algo sarcástico

- ¡Felicidades! Cuantos cumples treinta y cinco -

- ¡Idiota! -

- Bueno nos vemos allá, salúdame a Usui quieres -

- ¿Qué? –

Es un maldito no lo soportaba, solo lo vi alejándose por el pasillo cuando oí que sonó la campana había finalizado la primera clase

**-----------------------------------**

**Era obvió que llegaría el momento**

**Adoro cuando las cosas se suceden de manera natural**

**Me acerqué y seguro te dije algo que pienso te habrá gustado**

**Por que entonces me empezaste a besar**

**----------------------------------**

Parecía una noche bastante fría la verdad desde el interior no lo sabía… el ambiente que se vivió en la fiesta fue muy agradable lo cuál me hizo sentir como en casa, había llegado con Tamao a la fiesta pero me las ingenie para apartarme de ella un rato, quería estar con una persona. También he de admitir que esa noche bebí un poco más de la cuenta pero aún así todos mis sentidos se encontraban bien… pronto se irían todos y Horo y yo nos encontrábamos en una habitación apartada de ellos, se que está mal pero para esto el me abrazaba.

- Te sientes bien -Horo preguntaba, yo le preocupaba y eso me agradaba

- Sí, no pasa nada – contesté con una sonrisa mientras me abrigaba aún más a su cuerpo cosa que no parecía molestarle

- Quisiera estar así contigo siempre, en verdad tu eres lo mejor – se sirvió otro vaso de sake

- Horo… - no podía creerlo estaba con él como si nada

Estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que vio a Tamao, se puso serio y dejo de abrazarme en ese momento no dije nada puesto que sabía lo que pensaba así que solo opté por quedarme sentado sin decir nada, pero él si le dio importancia

- La amas - Agacho su cabeza mientras se ponía serio

- ¿A quién? – pregunté intentando no darle importancia

- A ella – dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Tamao

- No lo sé… supongo que sí – Aún intentaba evadir su pregunta

- Ella ama a una persona que no le corresponde – tomo un poco más del vaso que sostenía mientras nuevamente agachaba la mirada

- ¿Que? –

Se acerco hacía mí un poco más, me miro con un poco de ternura solo me quede quieto al sentir sus labios sobre los míos aún no comprendo como me deje llevar tan fácilmente por él al tiempo que me recostaba sobre el sillón sintiéndome deseado… apasionado… nada me importaba sentí como dejo su vaso sobre una mesita, puso su mano sobre mi cabello, a la vez que empezaba a darme besos alrededor del cuello dejándome sin aliento.

- Horo - mi voz entrecortada quería detener esto

- Tranquilo – me acariciaba

Me empezaba a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba

- ¿Qué haces? - le dije apartándolo

- Solo hago lo que dicta mi corazón – el me abrazaba

- Esto debe ser un error seguro son las copas... o el sueño – me levanté pero él me jaló sentándome nuevamente en el sillón

- Claro que no… - acaricio mi cara - que aún no te das cuenta de lo que siento, lo que provocas en mí – parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar

- Horo-Horo estás cansado ya no sabes lo que dices –dije – será mejor hablarlo después

- Soy un idiota -

- No digas eso – ahora fui yo quién lo abrace – yo no pienso eso de ti -

- Deja de jugar conmigo Ren -

- Yo… no… - lo que dijo resonó en mi cabeza, por que dijo eso -¿Horo?

Me había dejado solo, cuanto me habría gustado haberle dicho lo que el provocaba en mí… poco después llegó Tamao para esto aún seguía tirado en el sillón pensando en él y en lo que había pasado.

- Que tienes - su dulce voz puso a un lado sus pensamientos mientras me abrazaba

- Nada – contesté tranquilo

- Ya es hora de irnos no crees -

- Si es suficiente por una noche – me levanté y tomé su mano, ella solamente sonrío

Antes de irnos tome un poco más e intenté darme valor para hablar con Horo-Horo pero para cuando lo encontré Liserg se encontraba con él por lo que preferí dejarlo así e intentar hablar con él cuando tuviera la oportunidad, me despedí y sali con Tamao a casa… nisiquiera me dejo explicarle, así que por más que me doliera tuve que regresar una vez más sin haber dicho nada. En cuanto llegué me fui a mi habitación un poco pensativo nisiquiera me despedí de Tamao solo me recosté en mi cama y sentí como mi cuerpo se erizaba al recordar lo que había pasado en la fiesta,

- Horo… Te… A…m-o - diablos por que me cuesta tanto trabajo, lo peor de todo es que nisiquiera está aquí… hasta con mi propio reflejo me cuesta trabajo, esto no puede seguir así

- Tamao… - comencé – tenemos una plática pendiente -

- Lo sé, pero últimamente has estado un poco pensativo -

- No quiero hacerte sufrir y mucho menos engañarte, contigo he pasado grandes momentos -

- ¿Pero?… que pasa Ren – el silencio rápidamente se formo entre nosotros

- Ya no te quiero solo siento cariño por ti como amiga -

- Realmente… - las palabras se le dificultaban - ya lo sentía, tu constante indiferencia… tal vez yo tuve algo de culpa mi actitud fue muy egoísta pero espero que esa persona… - su voz entrecortada - te haga mucho más feliz que yo

Te he dicho que ya no "te quiero" pero no sé si esa persona aún este dispuesta a perdonarme

- Len ya comprendí que ya no me quieres y por lo menos agradezco el que hayas sido sincero conmigo – estando tan cerca de mí me tomo de las mejillas dándome un suave beso en mis labios, la verdad con ese beso confirme que lo que sentía por ella había terminado, Tamao había sido muy importante para mí, pero por Horo incluso cambie mi actitud

Estaba decidido a confesarle mis sentimiento pero por más que lo busque no pude encontrarlo, necesitaba con desesperación saber algo de él tan siquiera un rayo de esperanza y saber que pasaba, la única persona a la que podía recurrir era Yoh sabía que él me podía ayudar.

- Yoh no has visto a Horo-Horo – me avergoncé un poco

- No, no he sabido nada de él ¿por? -

- Es que… necesito hablar con él -

- A veces es difícil expresar los sentimientos – me lo dijo tan tranquilo

- ¿Sabes algo? - pregunté

Me recosté en mi cama, no sabía que hacer ni donde buscar… Yoh me había dejado pensativo después de lo que me había dicho, pero si en verdad es cierto que me ama por que me dejo, por que tuve que preguntar.

"Horo te ama y a decir verdad demasiado, para él fue duro saber que tu sostenías una relación con Tamao así que me contó lo que sentía por ti. Realmente me quede asombrado nunca imagine que algo así sucedería y menos entre ustedes, pero después de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta necesitaba un consejo, le dije que si en verdad te amaba luchará por ti, pero el solo me contestó que ya se había dado por vencido, que tu en realidad querías a Tamao… dime ¿lo amas?"

- Claro que lo amo Horo es todo para mí sin él mi vida no tendría sentido, el problema es que aún no sé dónde está espero que Yoh tenga mejor suerte, necesito hablar con él no importa que pase -

"No te preocupes haré lo que pueda solo dame tiempo y veré si lo puedo encontrar"

"Podemos hablar… necesito un consejo - Claro que pasa Len – Tamao, la persona a la que amo me hace sentir bien, especial, con una sola mirada suya puedo sentir que no existe nadie más, la conoces y tal vez te sorprenda un poco saber quién es, contigo pase momentos increíbles y no me arrepiento de nada _(por sus mejillas corrían un par de lágrimas mientras que aquella luz la hacía verse tan suave y frágil, no quería que se enterará por alguien más solo había una persona que debía decirle la verdad y esa persona era yo)_ – comprendo no te preocupes, pero quién es - Horo-Horo, pero aún no he podido hablar con él _(la abrazaba bajo la luz cada vez más débil del sol que entraba por la gran ventana de su habitación)_ – supongo que yo ya no soy indispensable – no digas eso tu aún eres una persona importante en mi vida"

Así permanecimos un buen rato, yo aún sentía cuanto me amaba así que por segunda ocasión acepté dormir con ella, regresaría en un par de días a casa y lo único que quería era minimizar su dolor, en cuanto a Horo debía encontrarlo e intentar decirle lo que sentía. Aún recuerdo la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro le agradezco a Tamao el enseñarme a luchar por el amor aunque no hubiese sido ella la persona a la que amaba, pero aún así ella me apoyo y estuvo conmigo… Aunque estaba conciente de que era Horo-Horo a quién amaba me daba mucha tristeza verla así, durante ese tiempo nunca supe lo que iba a pasar; al verla me sentía un poco culpable por haberle confesado quién era la persona a quién amaba, realmente me dolía verla así; en estos días pude haber sonado como a que realmente quería a Tamao pero es difícil olvidar tantas cosas en tan solo un minuto, a veces quisiera saber como lo hacen algunos para que yo pudiera hacerlo y que no me duela. Últimamente ella había retomado la actitud que la caracterizó al principio de nuestro noviazgo.

_(Melancólico)_ Odio ponerme así por que tengo que recordar todo esto y justamente ahora, quería que él estuviera aquí que me hiciera sentir su calor, que no me dejará abandonado como lo hizo aquella vez… por que me tenía que enamorar de él que fue lo que hizo diferente, como diablos pudo entrar en mi corazón y yo no hice nada para defenderme, por que no dejó de pensar en él… me pregunto si debo cambiar solo por él. Aún recuerdo como fui a buscarlo a su casa varias veces, le llamaba por teléfono y cuando me dijeron que no sabía donde estaba me resigne que le pasaba por que no contestaba si yo lo escuche claramente "-dile que no estoy -" por que yo debo quedarme aquí solo y hundirme en está soledad mientras tú debes estar revolcándote con ese idiota peliverde, "es mío", ¡maldita sea! Debo tranquilizarme por que debo llorar por ti… por que… después de todo ahora soy yo quién espera a que regreses por lo menos a la escuela, eso era lo único que podía hacer "esperar". Durante los últimos momentos Tamao me dijo que esperaría en regresar a casa ya que quería despedirse de Anna e Yoh y también de sus otras amigas. Esa noche me quedé despierto hasta altas horas de la noche no sabía por que pero la tristeza que ahora siento también la sentí en ese momento, como se iba apoderando de mí a cada minuto que pasaba, sentía como si ya no le importará aunque anhelaba con todo el corazón decirle lo que sentía y volver a sentir sus besos en mi piel, tenía ganas de tenerlo y hacerle saber que lo amaba, pero no estaba y solo el tiempo diría si lo volvería ver. El pasar de los días era sumamente exasperante, no regresaba y yo no se que hacer con todo este amor que siento por él.

_En este momento no nos encontramos por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono y nos comunicaremos contigo_

- Ren… se que estás ahí, llevas dos días y no has salido, mañana regresare y me preguntaba si quisieras estar conmigo hoy, se que ya es un poco tarde pero no me quiero ir si no te veo, vamos levántate así no ganas nada, por favor contesta… Len… -

- Tamao… -

- ¡Ah! – creó que no esperaba que contestará

- ¿Dónde estás? – intente disimular no quería que supiera que había estado llorando

- En el parque -

- Estaré allí en una hora -

- Está bien -

He de confesar que me sentía un poco solo, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado pero está era una soledad diferente; pronto Tamao se iría… yo te necesito ver; por mi mente han pasado miles de ideas que prefiero ignorar… pero no puedo dejar que ella me vea y menos en este estado, solo yo sé cuanto he llorado.

**------------------------------- **

**Y tu boca pegándose con mi boca**

**Besándonos ante todos los amigos**

**Y en el medio del salón**

**---------------------------------**

Es algo tarde, mientras caminábamos ella me llevaba tomado del brazo tal vez para recordar viejos tiempos y por supuesto para hablar un rato ya que pronto sería su partida

- Tamao… - me detuve bajo un árbol

- Que pasa -

- Nada, solo quería ver tus ojos por última vez -

- Es por Horo ¿no? -

**- **Hace tiempo que no se nada de él, no ha ido a la escuela y no me contesta el teléfono… ya no se que hacer -

Agache mi cabeza ¡diablos! de nuevo ese sentimiento, no quería que me viera llorar, así que ella me dijo que nos sentáramos en una banca cerca de donde estábamos

**-** No te preocupes seguro está bien –noté cierta tristeza en su rostro aunque se esforzaba por ocultarla

- Espero que así sea -

- Ya verás que sí – me dijo – mientras me abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho teniendo su mirada hacia el suelo, yo solo le miré y le abracé, aún seguía preocupado

Ya había amanecido tenía que ir a la escuela la verdad si no me lo hubiera recordado Tamao nisiquiera me hubiera levantado, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y menos de ir a la escuela, pero… tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí

- Ya está todo listo mañana me voy -

- Así que ya es la hora; ¿Qué es eso chocolates o dulces? -

- No tonto, son unos boletos para ir al cine ¿quieres acompañarme? -

- Pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir por que no invitas a alguien más -

- Es mi último día aquí y quiero pasarlo contigo -

- Está bien así si voy -

Me la pase bastante bien y se lo hice saber, por última ocasión le hice pasar una noche agradable no quería que mi dolor la hiciera sentir mal. Al salir del cine la invité a cenar

- Gracias Ren -

- Te sientes bien -

- Te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento antes de terminar nuestra relación, no quiero llorar más así que solo me queda agradecerte por está noche maravillosa y espero que las cosas con Horo-Horo se arreglen -

Al decir esto me hizo sentir de nuevo ese dolor que había estado ignorando todo el día, por que me lo tenía que recordar yo nisiquiera quería pensar en eso y ella habla de ello como si fuera una cosa normal. Caminamos nuevamente por el parque se sentó a un lado de la fuente y yo me quede de pie un poco separado d ella

- ¿Por qué no te acercas? – me miró sonriente, como antes de que pasará todo esto

- No aquí estoy bien – respondí un tanto frío

- No muerdo -

- Eso… no lo sé - sonreí

- Te ves lindo cuando sonríes, deberías intentarlo más seguido -

En ese pequeño fragmento de tiempo pude recordar la vez que me dijo que sería más feliz junto a la persona que amo, aunque ya no fuera mi novia aún seguía teniendo un gran apreció por ella

- Tamao... -

Quede en silencio mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba, la tome de las manos haciendo que se levantará… simplemente la tomé de la cintura y toque su mejilla derecha viéndola un tanto frío y un tanto tranquilo, lo hice por ella, quería que se llevara un buen recuerdo de mí y de la última noche que ella estaría aquí la acerque un poco más y un tono rojo apareció en su rostro así que le dije: "tu sabes a quién realmente amo pero eso no impide que tu no recibas un último beso como despedida"; después de esto solo besé tierna y suavemente sus labios, como solía hacerlo antes, tal vez la lastimaría más pero era algo que no creía así que ella simplemente correspondió el beso, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así solo se que ella era feliz, al terminar vi sus ojos tan hermosos pero a la vez llorosos, esa luz me hacía contemplarla, era tan frágil, así que permanecí abrazándola

- Gracias – dijo un poco apenada – este es el recuerdo que me llevaré de ti, todo lo demás no contará

- Yo… -

- No importa que tan lejos este me basta con que sepas que te amo y prométeme que harás lo posible por ser feliz con esa persona -

Si tan solo supiera lo que ahora piensa esa persona - Te lo prometo -

Regresamos ya un poco tarde así que acepté en que durmiera conmigo ya que no tenía inconvenientes, mañana sería el gran día Tamao regresaría y yo… me quedaría aquí por lo menos hasta terminar la preparatoria… me pregunto si Horo habrá ido a la escuela.

Eran las 8:30am cuando salimos rumbó al aeropuerto ya que su vuelo estaba programado a las 9:30 como llegamos a buena hora platicamos un rato antes de que se fuera. Cuando llegó el momento se despidió de mí, me dio un beso suave y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, esperé hasta que ya no la vi más y entonces al momento de girar lo vi, estaba ahí pero seguramente vio el beso, solo observe como un semblante de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro. Cuando intente acercarme el salió del lugar muy rápido, corrí lo más rápido que pude pero no lo alcancé tenía que ir a su casa para poder explicar todo pero no estaba también fui con Yoh pero me dijo que no lo había visto, así que decidí esperarme a mañana para ver si iba a ir o no a la escuela

Ya es de noche y no puedo conciliar el sueño debería estar descansando para mañana, no se como pero de repente me vi en el parque tal vez estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando llegué, me sentía mal por no haberlo alcanzado y explicarle todo; me senté en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente deseando que apareciera pero no apareció. El regreso fue desolador y frío pero no precisamente por el hecho de que estaba nevando, no tenía ganas nisiquiera de llegar, pronto amanecería así que solo llegué a cambiarme para ir a la escuela y de una vez arreglar esto

- Yoh no has visto a Horo – pregunté un poco desesperado

- ¡Calmate! Y ahora que paso -

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que el día que lleve a Tamao al aeropuerto ella me beso para despedirse de mí y cuando me día cuenta Horo-Horo vio todo y salió corriendo y no pude alcanzarlo, no se que hacer -

- Para ser sincero no he sabido nada de Horo, pero déjamelo a mí yo veré la forma de ver como lo convenzo de que hable contigo -

Claro que acepté, por fin iba poder hablar con él

-¿Si lo encuentro en dónde lo verás? -

- En el parque cerca del hotel donde me hospedaba antes el sabe dónde es -

Me pidió mi teléfono y se lo di así que solo espero su llamada, cada minuto me parece eterno he estado aquí todo el día esperando que me hable

- Yoh - contesté rápidamente

- Como supiste que era yo – parecía un poco sorprendido

- ¡Eh!... identificador de llamadas - no quería que notara mi desesperación

- Que paso lo convenciste -

- Sí te verá ahí a las 11:00pm -

- Gracias, sabía que tú podías -

- No te preocupes para que son los amigos, has tu mejor esfuerzo quieres, nos vemos -

- Adiós -

Llegue puntual o almenos eso creó por que cuando llegue ya estaba ahí, estaba decidido hoy sería el día no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, bueno almenos esa era la idea, me acerque un poco nervioso, esto me iba a costar trabajo y lo sabía

- Horo… yo - guardé silencio – debo decirte algo y no creó soportarlo más y menos en el estado en el que estoy - me senté a su lado – debí hacerlo desde el inicio pero estaba confundido – empecé a temblar, por que ahora -Horo… Te… amo -

- Por favor no mientas; ya te lo he dicho deja de jugar conmigo. Yo realmente demostré lo que siento – se levantó

- Por que no me crees, que no entiendes, eso es lo que en verdad siento por ti – agarré su mano no quería que se fuera – mírame Horo estoy temblando y dime que tanto te he dicho, no he dejado de pensar en ti después de lo que paso en la fiesta -

- ¿Y Tamao? -

- Se marchó, regresó de nuevo a China, lo que viste ese día no es lo que tu crees -

El se volvió a mí tenía que ver su rostro, debía de ver que lo que decía era verdad

- Como quieres que te demuestre lo que siento por ti –

Me acerque hacia él y dirigí su rostro hacia el mío haciendo que estuviera lo más cerca posible

- Ren no hace falta… -

Le interrumpí, en está ocasión quien le besaba era yo tenía la necesidad de que sintiera lo que me provocaba, hacia explotar en mí una pasión jamás imaginada, mientras le daba el beso sentía como mi corazón latía bastante rápido. Sentía como el también sentía lo mismo que yo hasta que me separó

- No deseó separarme de ti – Horo me abrazó

- Siempre quiero estar a tu lado, ya no importa nada solo tú -

Me volvió a mirar con esos ojos negros, su cabello rebelde era parte de su encantó, me abrazó aún más fuerte haciendo imposible el safarme; se acercó nuevamente a mí y volvió a besarme esa sensación tan apasionada, tan salvaje solo el me hacia vivirla. Esto ya tiene cerca de un año y realmente ha sido el mejor

**-------------------------------**

**La canción que sonaba a mi me gustaba**

**Y mientras se terminaba te pedí me lleves a tu habitación**

**Y cuando por fin solos, nos tiramos en la cama **

**Y no nos importo más nada**

**--------------------------------**

- Feliz Año Nuevo Ren – me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba, sentía su respiración tan cerca de mi que era excitante por el simple hecho de ser mío, solo mío

Jamás pensé enamorarme de tal manera, jamás, no había sentido está sensación ni siquiera con Tamao, la quise mucho pero no como a Horo con el me siento feliz y no hay nada que me importe más

- ¡Vengan ya! vamos a cenar – gritó Anna al ver que ya nos habíamos demorado bastante en la sala

Yoh y Anna nos habían invitado a pasar con ellos Navidad por que según Yoh iba a sentirse solo sin su hermano, pues el habia viajado y no estaría ni para Navidad y Año Nuevo, nisiquiera sabía cuando volvería. Al sentarme en la mesa vi como Yoh me miró con una cara un poco extraña… Al terminar la cena Yoh me llamó a la sala

- ¿Sabes? Creó que Horo-Horo y tú se merecen ser felices, además hacen una linda pareja, se que saben bien lo que hacen y confió en que no cometerán alguna estupidez que los pueda llegar a lastimar -

- No lo creó confió en él y en mi también -

- Por eso quisiera contarte algo -

- Claro -

- Es una historia que realmente puede ser comprobada -

- Si como no - dije en un tono no muy agradable

- Si no la quieres escuchar está bien -

- Dime -

- Pon atención; si a la media noche de este día te besas con el chico que amas te quedas unido a él en una promesa -

- ¿Y que tiene de especial ese beso, esa hora, ese día? Si lo puedo besar en cualquier momento y prometerle que siempre estaremos juntos -

- No lo sé, debe ser que hay algo mágico o así -

- Ves nisiquiera tú lo sabes, de verdad es algo tonto. Si basta con lo principal para que siempre estemos juntos-

- Pero en este caso quedas unido a esa persona en una promesa eterna, además la vas a amar para toda la vida y si te digo esto es por que creó que ustedes deben estar juntos para siempre

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? -

- Claro, como si tu no lo desearás

- Sí pero no creó en esas cosas – me senté en el sofá y vi como Yoh salía no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacía mí

- Haz lo que quieras -

Me quede pensando en las palabras de él no sabía si contárselo a Horo e intentarlo o solo ignorar aquella tonta historia, eso solo pasa en cuentos de hadas y sueños nunca en la vida real, claro que no

- Ren ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – dijo Horo al entrar con una sonrisa en su boca

- Nada – respondí mientras me levantaba del sofá -

- Entonces en que piensas, te ves un poco distraído -

- Nada, solo me quede pensando en una tonta historia que me contó Yoh pero nada im… -

- ¿Cuál es? – dijo Horo antes de que yo terminara se acercó a mí

- Creeme es una absurda leyenda o historia o lo que sea -

- Dime Ren de que se trata -

- No - le dije cortante pero él me miro de una forma que no pude resistirme - Está bien – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la ventana para mirar como estaba nevando fuera – dice que al ser medianoche de Año Nuevo te besas con la persona a la que amas quedas unida con ella en una promesa eterna; verdad que es una estupidez – volví la mirada hacia donde estaba él, vi como Horo agachó la cabeza como si tuviera ganas de llorar - Por favor Horo no crees en eso o sí – Levanté su cabeza y miré como sus ojos se cristalizaban

- Solo se que quiero estar contigo para siempre Ren, ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo? –

Me quede callado no sabía que responder creó que lo había herido al decir que era una estupidez el estar juntos para siempre, por que claro eso fue lo que dije, aunque no tuve la intención de hacerlo, tal vez por que a veces era un poco insensible y no sabía lo que decía.

- No sé Horo a mi me parece que… - me interrumpió

-Ya olvídalo - se alejo de mí

- Horo-Horo espera -

- ¿Para que? Si veo que no quieres estar conmigo -

- Claro que no -

- Tal vez hubiera preferido irme y que tu te hubieras quedado con Tamao, quizá con ella si lo hubieras intentado-

Esas palabras las oí resonaren mi cabeza y sentí un dolor en mi pecho; ¿Cómo pudo decirme eso si yo lo amo? Si deje a Tamao por él, si deje que se fuera después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, si por él había cambiado mi vida. Mire hacia el reloj que había en la pared y vi que faltaba un minuto para las doce

- Horo déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo ¿sí? –

Entonces sin pensar lo volví hacia mi, tome su cara entre mis manos pase mis labios sobre los suyos lentamente después se fue convirtiendo tan apasionado que me sentí en otro mundo, algo en mi corazón, algo muy fuerte ocurrió. Al dejar de besarnos sentí una inmensa sensación de nunca dejar de hacerlo

- Ren me has dado el mejor regalo de Año Nuevo -

Ya era tarde así que nos fuimos de casa de Yoh para por fin estar solos. Decidimos ir al departamento que tenía aún no sabíamos que iba a pasar… Me sentía cansado así que me tiré en el sofá pensando en lo que había pasado ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que creía de aquella promesa. De repente sentí como él estaba sobre mí, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer; lo primero que se me ocurrió fue jalarlo aún más hacia mí y besarlo.

- Todo está bien Ren – me dijo mientras me despojaba de mis ropas

Por qué he de preocuparme si esto es lo que en verdad quiero, si lo he deseado desde que me di cuenta que lo amo, no es que solo pensara en esto pero ya desde entonces sabía que algún día pasaría y no pudo ser en mejor momento, que sería tan perfecto como ahora.

**Fue tu voz y la manera en que me hablaste La forma de tus palabras Provocaron que preguntara por ti/ A mi amigo que está viviendo contigo le pareció interesante Que le diga que pensé cuando te vi Dije nada M i declaración fue clara Y en el fondo sospechaba que al Decirle tal cosa le mentí/ El hablaba de ti y algo me pasaba Dejando correr el río naturalmente terminamos así Es el curso de las cosas Dejando que todo fluya me meto en la cama tuya/ Desde que te he conocido que quiero dormir contigo acércate Nos mantendremos despiertos Quisiera pasar la noche más sexy en toda mi vida junto a ti Quiero olvidarme del tiempo Así me das lo que te brota cuando me amas Así te doy hasta cansarme hasta abrazarte hasta dormirme con vos/ Era obvio que llegaría al momento Adoro cuando las cosas se suceden de manera natural Dije algo que pienso te habrá gustado por que entonces me empezaste a besar/ Y tu boca pegándose con mi boca Besándonos ante todos lo amigos Y en el medio del salón/ La canción que sonaba a mi me gustaba Y mientras se terminaba te pedí me lleves a tu habitación Y cuando por fin solos nos tiramos en la cama Y no nos importó más nada/ Desde que te he conocido que quiero dormir contigo acércate Nos mantendremos despiertos Quisiera pasar la noche más sexy en toda mi vida junto a ti Quiero olvidarme del tiempo Así me das lo que te brota cuando me amas Así te doy hasta cansarme hasta abrazarte hasta dormirme con vos…**

**Autor: Miranda**

**Canción: Romix**

**Cuando no es como Debiera Ser:**

**Inspiración de.- Tomoyo, Ayumu y Kya**

**Cualquier duda o crítica por favor háganoslo saber, ya saben en donde pueden dejar sus comentarios**

**Espero que está historia os haya gustado**


End file.
